The present invention relates generally to an ambulatory assist apparatus, and more specifically to an ambulatory assist arm apparatus for use with a patient support having a grip which is positioned above a patient support surface of the patient support when the ambulatory assist arm apparatus is in use.
A goal of long-term healthcare facilities and hospitals is to improve the functional health, dignity, and independence of residents and patients. Many users of these facilities are elderly and physically frail. Accordingly, their strength, mobility, flexibility, and dexterity are often significantly impaired. These impairments, and the accompanying loss of independence, may result in daily frustration and even depression.
The ambulatory assist arm apparatus of the present invention assists such individuals during ingress onto and egress from a patient support surface such as a mattress of a hospital bed or long-term care facility bed. According to one embodiment of the invention, the assist arm includes a mounting bracket adapted for attachment to a first side of the bed frame when in a first position, and to a second side of the bed frame when in a second position, and a body having a first end defining a grip and a second end removably connected to the mounting bracket for movement relative to the mounting bracket. The body may be attached to the mounting bracket such that, regardless of the position of the mounting bracket, the body is movable between a use position wherein the grip is positioned above the support surface and a storage position wherein the grip is positioned adjacent one end of the patient support and substantially below the support surface. The mounting bracket includes pivot supports for movably supporting the body as it is pivoted between the use and the storage positions about a pivot member that extends through the second end of the body into one of the pivot supports. The mounting bracket further includes a plurality of stops which cooperate with a retainer attached to the body to lock or hold the arm in the use and storage positions. In one embodiment of the invention, the retainer includes a spring-biased detent which cooperates with the stops.
The body of the assist arm includes a frame that defines a central opening and provides a grip along an upper segment of the frame. A lower segment of the frame is connected to a curved extension that extends between the frame and the second end of the body such that the body frame is offset vertically and horizontally offset from the pivotal connection to the mounting bracket. The assist arm further includes a cradle disposed substantially within the central opening of the body frame. The cradle includes a first support disposed adjacent the grip, and a second support disposed adjacent the lower segment of the body frame. The first and second supports define openings for receiving a controller used to adjust the orientation of the bed. The second support includes a gap for accommodating a cord extending from the controller. Accordingly, the controller is removable from the cradle and accessible for use while positioned within the cradle.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the assist arm is connected to a bed having a frame with a head portion, a seat portion, and a foot portion. The bed further includes a side rail connected to the foot portion. The assist arm is connected to the head portion, is movable between a use and a storage position, and has a controller mounted thereon.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention, the bed includes a side rail connected to the foot portion, and a side rail connected to the head portion with a controller mounted thereon. The assist arm is connected to the seat portion, and is movable between a use and a storage position.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, the bed includes side rails connected to both the foot portion and the head portion, and an assist arm connected to the seat portion which includes a controller and is movable between a use and a storage position.
These and other features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of embodiments of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.